


Troika

by What_Are_Books



Category: DCU
Genre: Comrades, POV First Person, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Are_Books/pseuds/What_Are_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DC Trinity reflect on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Superman, by Diana

**Author's Note:**

> Just a way I devised of exploring and defining their respective characters.

Everyone says that Superman is a god. But I know he isn't. He's strong. He can fly. He can burn things with a stare and freeze things with a breath. But he's not immortal. He can't manipulate reality and control the wills of others. He isn't a djinn that can grant any wish. It's not impossible to see why the average person may think of Kal as a god, compared to them, he is. But he doesn't live in the sky. He lives among the people of Metropolis, cooperates with them, venerates them. There's nothing godlike about that. Many of those familiar with his double identity can't understand that. They can't understand him. Why does he bother with being equal? Why doesn't he take over the world? He has the ability. We've spoken about this. He says because he knows that's the wrong thing to do. He doesn't have the right to control humanity. They don't understand what an unfulfilling existence that would be for him. What losing everyone he loves and trusts will do, when the time comes. He's so human. He has an undetermined lifespan, but it's accepted that he will outlive all the humans in his life by a long-shot. I dread when that day comes, but at least it hasn't yet. I have met gods many times, there's a difference. Being powerful, and being a deity, are two different things.


	2. Batman, by Clark

Bruce is a hard one to figure out. He projects a stoic, positively emotionless facade in one identity; and a vapid, kind of dim facade in the other. He never shows the world his true colours, and rarely lets anyone out of the grayscale zone that he's fabricated. There are those who think of the Batman as unscrupulous, but that isn't true. He could be described as vindictive in his early years, but let that go when he took in Dick. He let the mission become about helping others rather than a personal vendetta. Taking in younger partners has an interesting effect on him. Beyond making him more responsible (ironic isn't it?), it teaches him how to have a support system. That he doesn't need to be alone. I've met the family. They're a great bunch and I can see why he loves them. They all have their own issues, but they can work together seamlessly. I can understand why Bruce does what he does. What happened to his parents was awful, but he turned it into something better. It amazes me that one person can accomplish so much, even without powers like the rest of us. I hope that one day he can feel as though he's done enough.


	3. Wonder Woman, by Bruce

The dichotomy in the way the world sees someone like Superman and the way it sees Wonder Woman is astounding. I can't fathom why there are those who fear Clark, but almost no-one who fears Diana. She may radiate charm, but I've seen her in combat, I know she's immortal; Diana is not harmless. I would have guessed she would be shunned if I could have predicted her arrival here. Perhaps I'm biased, I know them both personally, and I know Clark better than most. Diana came from a culture fundamentally different from our own. I know, abstractly, that I live in a sexist world, and I inadvertently benefit from such a system. I know why Diana may be tempted to loathe me for it. But she doesn't. She has the capacity to understand that what I think is normal is different from what she does. She has dedicated her time here to be an ambassador for peace and the values of Themyscirian society. But when she speaks, no-one, no-one who could do anything, no politicians or judges, listens to what she has to say. Not like they listen to Clark. I'm unsure if she knows this, and if she's aware that she hasn't made much progress in making the world more equal.


End file.
